Back to the Shire
by evila-elf
Summary: When Pippin finds a strange book with even stranger powers, will his cousin be able to bring him back to his own time?
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first Lord of the Rings fic. It takes place shortly after the War of the Ring.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: When Pippin finds a strange book with even stranger powers, will his cousin be able to bring him back to his own time?  
  
Please read and review! This is a story in progress, and I hope that I can post a new chapter every week or so.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...*cries*  
  
Lastly, I apologize for the formatting, I seem to have deleted my html converter :-/  
  
Back to the Shire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Merry and Pippin were glad to finally be home in the Shire again. They had missed the familiar and friendly lands around their homes, and wasted no time getting reacquainted with the area. They walked under the shade of the large trees that kept the hot sun at bay, chatting and telling old jokes.  
  
Merry was in the middle of a sentence when he noticed that Pippin was no longer beside him any longer. "Pip?" He turned around and looked back the way they came, and saw Pippin sitting on the ground. "You tired?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Pippin got to his feet. "No, tripped over something." He started digging in the soft dirt and Merry came over to watch. "Look at this! It's a book."  
  
Together they dug the large book completely free and set it upon the grass. Pippin wiped the stray bits of dirt from the book. "In futures, in time," he read the gold lettering on it's front and traced the symbols on the red cover. The book was in perfect condition, no sign of wear.  
  
"Wonder what it is about," Merry said, sitting down across from Pippin. "Seems a shame to lose a book as nicely bound as that one."  
  
Pippin shrugged and drug the book up on his lap. Then he opened it up and read aloud the script on the first page:  
  
"I shall tell you not of ages long ago,  
  
But of a future far away.  
  
And if you want to see what will be so,  
  
Read on and I shall say....  
  
I speak not of riddles, poems, or rhymes,  
  
Only of, not present, but future times.  
  
If what you read you wish not to hear,  
  
Leave me now, run away in fear!"  
  
Merry opened his mouth, but could think of nothing to say, so he shut it again. Then he scooted back a few feet, still staring at the book. "I don't like it, Pip," he spoke at length. "Let's leave it be and be done with it."  
  
"You are starting to sound like Sam. Come on, it's just a book. Can't do us no harm."  
  
What happened next, Merry couldn't believe. One moment, Pippin was starting to turn the page of the book, the next Merry was telling him to stop. And the third? Pippin was gone, Merry's cry of warning falling only to the book where his cousin had been. "Pip?" he whispered in disbelief. "Pippin?" On the verge of panic, he grabbed the heavy book and almost threw it deep into the forest, but stopped himself. 'Gandalf would know what to do!' He turned and ran back to the Shire, hoping nothing dreadful was happening to Pippin.  
  
A/N: I know it is short, but this was just too good a spot to end the first chapter at :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who have reviewed this so far :-) Glad that you seem to be enjoying it  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: When Pippin finds a strange book with even stranger powers, will his cousin be able to bring him back to his own time?  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine :-(  
  
Notes: I have decided to use *for what people are thinking* just to make it a little clearer to the readers. *grumbles about my html converter*  
  
Back to the Shire  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ian Robertson watched his class silently, keeping an eye on them and the other on the large wall clock. He was a professor of Arts and Literature at the local University. In his early 40s with graying hair and a touch of an equal graying beard, he was strict, but well respected by all of his students.  
  
*15 minutes more* Ian refrained from yawning as the class read silently from a collection of Robert Frost poems. Suddenly, the classroom went dark, which was impossible because of the daylight from outside. It was as if his eyes were closed. Before he could shout in alarm, he heard a voice echo in his head, followed by a string of pictures. Everything seemed familiar and with the pictures, memories flowed back to him. As quickly as they all came, they were gone again, everything was back as it was, the students still reading and not noticing their teacher's distress.  
  
Ian was shaken up, but hid it well as he stood. The scraping of his chair as he got to his feet made the students look up. They looked at the clock, then back at him. Clearly it wasn't time to leave yet. "I—have to leave a little early today," Ian began. "I trust you all to continue reading until class is officially over." No time to wait for any protests, he knew there would be none, and he was right. He hurried from the building and got into his 78 Chevy.  
  
He tried as hard as he could to keep the small car from going more than 5 miles over the speed limit, and arrived at Borisfield Park at record time. Ian followed the pictures and used his instinct and it only took him a few minutes to find the unconscious hobbit. Relieved to find him alive, Ian gathered him up and hurried to his car, then home.  
  
It was a half hour before his wife, Nancy, and daughter, Jenna, would be back home, he noticed the time on the clock on his way through the living room to the spare bedroom. Never minding the hobbit's dirty clothes, he tucked him into the large bed.  
  
Ian knelt down next to the bed and smoothed back Pippin's curls. "Peregrin, can you hear me? Come back," he spoke gently. "Please come back and explain what fool thing you've done this time."  
  
TBC—Sorry, another short chapter lol. 


End file.
